Our Fairytale
by AshleyPotter
Summary: I don't know what everyone sees in James Potter. Honestly, what do people see in a guy that has glasses, and a breathtaking smile, you know, the crooked one, and flawless skin, and a perfectly muscular and toned body, and,wait- WHAT? LE/JP. R&R?
1. Thats What Best Friends Are For

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I can never write anything as brilliant as J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1: That's What Best Friends Are For

Once upon a time- no, wait. This isn't a fairytale, this is _the_ story of Lily and James, and trust me, this is no fairytale with fairy godmothers and talking mice, but if you like happy endings, you might want to start reading:

"EVANS!" Sirius Black yelled as he came down the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories in the Gryffindor Common Room. As he came into the room, he was greeted with great bursts of laughter and giggles.

"Black! Keep your pants on, what?" I asked, innocently, trying very hard not to laugh. My ingeniously funny prank had turned out amazing... as always. I had perfectly managed to turn Black's hair hot pink and stand on end at the same time. I just hoped that Black wouldn't run to the professors. I didn't want to get my Head Girl badge taken away; I had just gotten back to Hogwarts!

I had just come into the common room to see Gwenog Jones, otherwise known as Gen, my best friend. It had been very sad to say goodbye to her more-than-comfy bed in the almost-flawless Head Dorms. The only flaw in there was Potter. James Potter. I don't know what everyone sees in him. Honestly, what do people see in a guy that has glasses, and a breathtaking smile, and flawless skin, and a perfectly muscular and toned body, and- wait! I did not just think that. Oh, god. _Lily, what's gotten into you, you loathe James Potter!_ Yes, yes I did loathe James Potter. And I would not walk around having those thoughts about him.

"Hey, Padfoot, Lily flower!" said a familiar voice. I turned around. Oh, god. Perfect timing. James Potter.

"Oh... um, hi, Jam- Potter" Had I almost just said his first name? _Lily, what has gotten into you? One second you're calling him and his godly features gorgeous and now you're calling him by his name? Merlin!_

"Shut up, Prongs! Can't you see that me and Evans are talking? God, a person can't have a decent conversation without you butting in!" Black yelled. I had never seen him in this mood. Oh yeah, my prank! I forgot. Whoops.

"Hey, Black. Repeat everything you just said. I kinda tuned out. I got bored." Lily said. James turned to her and grinned. His perfect teeth shone even in the dim lights in the common room. Lily swooned as she grinned back. She wasn't sure if the grin reached her eyes or not, she was too enchanted by those gorgeously warm eyes. Uh-oh. Did she just think that? Bloody hell. She was worried. What was happening to her? She turned back to Sirius. He was talking; she hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry, I lost track again, what did you say?" Lily asked, embarrassed. Then something hit her on the head. That something turned out to be Black's heavy arm.

"OW, I said I was sorry!" I screeched. For the next fifteen minutes, I was chased around the common room by Black. Finally, James-no, Potter caught up with Black and stopped him. I stopped and caught my breath. There was a stitch in my side and my breath was coming out raggedly.

"Hey, Potter," He turned to look at me. "Thanks."

"No problem, Lily. You're a damn good runner. Hey, um... can you tell me the reverse spell for you prank?" He asked. I blushed at his compliment and ducked my head down, so he wouldn't see. Then I realized what his question meant.

"Oh, yeah it's: _Reddecomashoc successit. _It's kind of hard to remember, I'll write it down if you want." I looked up at him, hoping that my face was back to normal. He was wearing a startled look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, er, you're being nice to me, you _do_ know who I am, right? I'm Potter, James Potter, and I'm quite sure that you hate me, especially because I'm '_so annoying_' as you stated last year when I told you that you looked like a beautiful flower." He finished his monologue with a grin.

"Well, do you not like me being nice to you, Potter?" I asked him, a foolish grin on my face.

"No, no. I love it. Really. Thank you for being so nice to me this morning, Lily flower. I appreciate it." He laughed. "Please continue."

"Well, as I recall, I asked you if you wanted me to write down the spell for you." I asked him, again.

"Oh. No thanks, it was _Reddecomashoc successit_, right?" He asked, thinking. I was impressed.

"Wow, Potter. I'm impressed. I never knew you could think." I said.

"Is it really _that_ surprising? I mean, I can think when I want to," He said. "Anyway, Lily flower, Sirius is waiting, I should be back in the Head Dorms," He checked his watch. "in about two hours, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Bye." I said. _Wow, Lily. You were nice to Potter. Well, he has matured quite a bit. And he looks a bit mature-er than before, doesn't he? He looked a bit tired, I wonder why. James Potter is never tired. Whatever. Lily, go see Justin._

I went up to the owlery and called my owl, Annabelle down. "Hello, gorgeous! I missed you. Will you deliver a letter to Justin for me? Hold on." I pulled out an blank piece of parchment, a quill and a small ink bottle from my robes and started writing to Justin Adamson, my current guy (he had been since January 7th, sixth year):

_Dear Justin, _

_ Hey, I miss you. Meet me in the Head Dorms at 6:30 pm? The password is "Pear Drops" (Dumbledore made it up; surprise, surprise). I didn't see you during the train ride. Where were you? How was your summer? I have so much more to ask you. _

_Love you, _

_Lily _

I tied the letter to Annabelle's leg, and let her fly to the Ravenclaw dormitories. They weren't far, I knew, and I knew the password. The problem was that most of the girls in there hated me for being Justin's 'girl'. And, yes it was because Justin was tied with James for most gorgeous, smart, and popular guy at Hogwarts. Jenna, a fellow Gryffindor and I were tied for the most gorgeous, smart and popular girls at Hogwarts. I don't know why I was one of them, _I never see anything special when I look in a mirror; all I see is a pale girl with fiery red hair that clashes with almost everything I wear, and when I wear green, I look like a bloody Christmas ornament_. Sure, I got top marks and all, and everyone knew me because of that, but I never knew that people thought that _much_ of me until the List came out.

The List decided the top fifty people that were the most popular, best-looking and smartest at Hogwarts. No one knew who made it, but it was a ingeniously terrific idea. The only problem was that it made _many, many_ people feel bad about themselves; but the List only lists 7th years, so if you're not in the 7th year, you have nothing to worry about until then.

I was in front of the portrait of Periwinkle, the first fairy. "Pear Drops." I said. Periwinkle winked and opened the door. I stepped into the Head Dormitories and just stood there for a while, admiring the luscious room. Since both Head Boy and Girl were from Gryffindor, the room was decorated red and gold (red walls and floors and gold furniture). There was a grand staircase in the middle of the opposite wall leading upstairs, into the same hallway, where the bedrooms were located, on opposite ends of the hallway, and in the middle of the hallway was a gorgeous bathroom. The left wall, had a miniature copy of the grand staircase which led to a balcony, which was covered with red curtains at the moment. On the right side there was a gold fireplace and plush, gold sofas in front of it. There was a gold side-table beside the sofas and there were golden beanbag chairs here and there around the room. There was also a gold clock above the fireplace. _Oh, bloody hell. It's 6:20. Go get ready, you fool!_

I ran upstairs to my golden-painted room. I opened my red double-doored wardrobe with a body-sized mirror on the inside of one of the doors. I pulled out my new navy blue skirt, hot pink half-sleeved shirt, navy blue short jacket and hot pink flats. Yes, I was _that_ color-coordinated. I quickly pulled them on and grabbed my brush. I brushed through my straight hair once, and threw my brush back on my dresser.

I quickly made my round bed and closed the hangings around it. I turned the lights off, and ran downstairs. 6:29. _Phew, Lily made it!_ The clock struck 6:30, and Justin came inside.

"Hey, I missed you," He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Great, you?" I asked.

"Amazing, because I just saw you." He grinned at tapped my nose twice. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the sofas. We just sat for a while in front of the fire, holding hands, my head on his shoulder. This was the thing I loved about Justin. We could just sit there for hours, and not say anything, but understand everything. We didn't need words.

I decided to break the silence. "So, how do you like being a new Prefect?" I asked. Justin hadn't gotten the duty at Prefect in fifth year, and now, a one of the prefects dropped out to move to Durmstrang, so he got the job.

"It's great, Lily, that bathroom, it is amazing!" he said, awed.

"Yeah, Justin, I know, been there, done that," I said.

"So, who's Head Boy?" He asked. Uh-oh. I wished he hadn't asked that. Since the list had come out and been pinned on the walls, Justin and James had been fighting for the first position.

"Uh... James Potter." I crossed the fingers of my free hand.

"Oh." he said, a look of jealousy passing over his face. Okay, not as bad as I thought it would be. I thought it would have been way, way worse.

"Did you hear about Gwenog Jones and Amos Diggory?" Justin asked, grinning.

"WHAT? Amos? From Hufflepuff? No, She never told me. I didn't even see her on the train. I wondered where she was. So, what about them? Are they going out?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, they're dating. Isn't that disgusting?" We both laughed.

"Well... I'm happy for her, but really? Amos Diggory? Ew!" I squirmed.

Justin's watch started beeping. "Oh, shoot. I have to go now." Justin said. He flipped his blond hair out of his deep, penetrating blue eyes.

"Aw, fine. Hmph." I said. I hated to see him leave.

"I love you." he said. His was leaning into me. Uh-oh. Closer... closer... closer...

"James" I murmured.

_What did you just say, Lily? Oh, you bloody idiot!_

"What?" Justin moved back. Uh-oh.

"Nothing, nothing. I didn't say anything." I blushed. _Oh, really now! Why do you always blush at the wrong times?_

"I know perfectly well what you said, Evans. Taken a liking to him, have you? Listen, just because he's Head Boy with you, doesn't mean you go snogging him in broom closets! That badge on his chest was supposed to be MINE!" He wasn't smiling his charming, dimpled smile anymore. There was some color rising in his cheeks. Bloody hell. _And _he had used my last name. Bad. Bad, bad, bad. _Lily, you buffoon!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I swear, I-" I was cut off by his harsh voice.

"Oh, I know what you meant. Do the words '_I love you' _mean nothing to you, Evans? I can't believe I wasted 8 months and 6 days with a person like _you_!

"No, Justin, I-I love you!" I cried. There were tears in my eyes now.

"I know better than to trust a person like you, Evans." he said, aggressively. What had gotten into him? Had he always been such a jerk?

"You know what, Justin? I don't care. Honestly, I don't know how I've gotten through eight months with a jerk like you. With you, everything always has to go your way. I mean, what is your issue? Maybe that's why Dumbledore didn't choose you as Head Boy. You're so ignorant! And who said anything about snogging him in broom closets? So, don't go telling me what to do, Justin! I can handle myself, _I'm _seventeen and a mature adult, and _you're_ not my mother!" I yelled.

"Lily Evans, we're over. Goodbye." He stuck his tongue out and swiftly walked out of the room. I had the sudden urge to laugh. Did he really just say that? did he really just stick his tongue out? What type of a seventeen-year-old does that?

Then, it struck me. He wasn't coming back. He was gone, forever. Justin Adamson, my life. Tears welled up in my eyes, and fell down my face, one by one.

* * *

><p>I was lying on my round bed, wearing my PJ's and a tank top. Naturally, as any other girl would be doing, I was crying. I probably looked <em>so<em> terrible. _Lily, why are you being so self-conscious? No one's going to come here anytime soon. James will be here in an hour. Cry all you want. _I wanted Gen to be here, I wanted her to keep on blabbering about quidditch and boys and I wouldn't even mind her talking about Amos Diggory right now. Anything to numb the pain.

I heard the portrait click open and closed again. "Lily?" James yelled into the empty room. Merlin's soggy left boot. I heard light footsteps on the stairs. He'd probably heard me crying. Bloody hell; I forgot to lock the door. I tried to sit up and look sane, but I knew it wasn't possible; no one that had been crying a second ago could sit up and look knob on my door was turning. It was as if it was turning in slow motion. Finally, the door opened, and there stood James, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Lily, is everything okay? I heard you crying." James asked, a look of concern plastered onto his face.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I just shook my head. James came over and sat down beside me. He gently put his hand up to my face and pushed my chin up. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Ju-Justin, Justin A-Adams_-hic-_on" And I burst into a fresh round of tears. I slumped down on James' shoulder, and he started tracing circles on my back.

"Aaah. Lily- Hey, listen. Don't let him get to you. I know Justin Adamson, and I have known him for a very, very long time. I knew him from before we came to Hogwarts. We were best friends. He really got to me one day, and said something about my Mom, and I lost it. I know what it's like with him. Just- just don't let him get to you," James said in a soothing voice. "Hey, do you want me to call someone? Gen?" He asked.

I nodded. "That- that would be great, thanks. A lot. I-I really mean it. You're a great person, James." I said.

James just sat there, an awed expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, wondering what I had just said.

"You... er, you called me by my first name: James!" He said.

"Is that okay? Because, really, if you don't want me to, than, that's fine with me..." I said. I like the way his name rolled off my tongue, though. James, James, James, James, oh, I loved that name. But then again, it was why I was in such a terrible mood right now.

"No, no, no. I like you calling me by my first names. D'you, d'you think that we can stay on a first-name basis?" he asked, a plea in his voice. He scratched the back of his neck and ruffled his hair, making it messier than it already was.

I smiled. "Only if you stop doing that thing you do with your hair, then yes. I think that staying on a first-name basis is a very good idea."

He grinned. "Sure!" he said, ruffling his hair and stopping in the middle. "Right, no doing that. Got it. 'Kay, I'm gonna run upstairs and get Gen. Is that okay, or do you want me to send a patronus?" he asked.

"Er... I would rather have you send a patronus. It's more convenient." I said.

"Oh, and how's that?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"It reaches a place faster than any human can. Did you know that?" I asked, showing off my brilliance.

"It does? Blimey, I never knew that," He said. Then, he pulled out his wand, and sent a patronus to Gen. "Now, that's that. Do you need anything? Anything at all?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. You can do whatever you want, now, Gen will be coming soon." I said. As he got up to leave, I found it necessary to say 'thanks' once more. After all, he had done so much for me. "Hey, James?" He turned around. "Thanks." I said.

"Hey, no problem. If you ever need anything, or if anyone bothers you, just call me, okay? I'll be there." He said, in a brotherly manner.

"And you can also count on me for being there for you if anything happens. Just send a patronus if you need anything." I said, feeling the need pay him back for whatever he had done for me. He left the room, and shut the door quietly behind him. James was a sweet guy, I don't know how I had never noticed that. Before I knew it, I was asleep

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I was in a terrible mood. I couldn't even pretend to be happy, and normally, I'm a great actor. But today was just different. I just lied down on my bed, and didn't even bother checking the time. I wasn't going to go to classes today. I was exhausted, even though I didn't remember doing anything that would get me <em>this<em> tired. I fell asleep again. And I had the weirdest dream ever; It was like I was watching a movie about myself. I was standing in my kitchen, and another one of me was there. And I was watching my own conversations:

_"Lily, how's James?" Mom asked._

_"What? Mom, How do you know James?" I asked.  
><em>

_"Oh, he's amazing... as usual." the other Me said._

_Oh, I get it. Am I supposed to be watching the other Me and Mom converse? Well that might be interesting, considering how the conversation was going right now. And how does Mom know James? Is this, like, the future? This is weird...  
><em>

_"Great! Is he coming over for dinner tonight?" Mom asked._

_"No, Mom, it's the first day back. What would you say if I went to James' house for dinner tonight?" the other Me asked._

_"Oh, well that's too bad, I was hoping you's go!" Mom joked._

_"Mom! That's not fair." the other Me said, turning away from Mom and crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"Okay, okay, I was just joking. Will you go get the groceries, honey?" Mom asked, handing over a list to the other Me. _

_"Fine. I'll be back in an hour." The other Me said._

_"Okay Hun, be safe, and remember to handle the car carefully, I just got it repaired for the second time!" Mom warned. But the other Me was already out the door. Thinking it would be more interesting than watching Mom make dinner, I followed the other Me. She got into her car, and drove to the nearest superstore. There, she got out of her gorgeous car and put the key in her white Chanel bag. As she opened it, I saw the contents of her bag glittering in the hot London sun. There was a light breeze in the otherwise warm weather. She walked in the superstore and got everything on the list. Then she went over to the no, it couldn't be. Not him. Not again. It was David Long. My ex before Hogwarts._

_"Oh, Hi Lily!" he grinned the charming smile that I had believed for 2 years. _

_"Hi, David." the other Me said, stiffly. The other Me put the groceries on the conveyor belt and took out her credit card. As she was giving David the card, I noticed the ring on her ring finger. No. I was married? _

_"You're married?" David asked._

_"No, just engaged." the other Me replied, punching in her pin number. _

_"At the age of eighteen? To who?" David asked eagerly. David had always been gossipy. I'd never heard of a guy that gossiped, until he came. He was also a liar. Trust me, it's not a good combination. I know, I went out with him for 2 years, and he always used to convince me that nothing was wrong with his smile, and in the end, I found out that he was cheating on me. With my _best friend!_ My _BEST FRIEND!_ Her name was Alicia. We grew distant as I found out. Now, she was the gorgeous heart-throb at Stanford University, but whatever,_

_"James Potter." the other Me replied. _WHAT?_ I was going to be engaged to James Potter? Then, David started tickling me. It was odd. One second, he had been trying to gossip with me and the next, he was tickling me._

_"Stop it!" I said through giggles. _

"LILY! Wake UP!" Gwenog yelled in my ear.

"What?" I said groggily.

"GET UP OFF YOUR FAT ARSE, AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Gen said angrily.

"Fine, fine, and my bum is _not_ fat." I said as I walked to the bathroom.

"Shut up, Lily," she replied. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked. It was very rare that Gen gossiped. But I guess she really wanted to know what happened. I mean, Justin and I were, like, the golden couple for the last 8 months.

I locked the bathroom door behind me and looked at myself. I looked pale. Paler than usual. I looked skinnier too. Well, I guess that was good. I thought I was fat. But no one else thought I was. I don't know how. You know, being a girl, I'd have to say that every girl just calls themselves fat because they want to be called skinny, for reassurance. I grabbed my toothbrush, and brushed my teeth. Then, I splashed water over my face three times, and put moisturizer on. After rubbing, I walked into my room, looking forward to the painstakingly sad conversation that was about to take place.

"So, tell me everything." Gen said. I told her about my letter, and how Justin and I met in the Head Dorms, and about what I said (she gasped when I mentioned me saying "James" when he was about to kiss me. She said exactly what I was thinking, "Lily, you fool!") and about the fight and about him sticking his tongue out and leaving. A laugh issued at that place. I loved how Gen was so easy to talk to.

"You know, I feel like I just took off a heavy bag. I'm kinda happy that I let him go." I said.

"Ooooh, Lily, since when are _you_ so deep? 'Taking off a heavy bag'?" Gen said, bewildered. Then, we both laughed.

"Hey, Gen. Thanks." I said, admiring Gen, and how she was so strong and amazing.

"No problem, Lily, that's what best friends are for." She said, smiling brilliantly.

"So, Gen. Tell me about Amos..." I said, getting into my gossiping mode too.

"Oh, Lily, what do you want me to tell you? He's just a very amazing and talented person. I don't care about looks. I care about what the person's actually like. It just struck me that it took me _such_ a long time to figure him out. And when I did, I saw him for what he really was. An amazing person. I'm sorry you made a mistake with Justin. Hun, looks don't matter. See, now you know what Justin really is. A handsome, but terrible person that doesn't deserve to be part of the human race." Gen said. Wow... That was deep coming out of Gen.

The whole night, we sat on my bed with some pumpkin pasties, talking about everything: Amos Diggory, our summers, Quidditch, the List... Then again, that's what best friends are for. Best friends have a way to speak without words. With clothes the new are best; with friends the old are best. I loved Gen.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This is my first fan-fic, tell me how I'm doing! If you have any suggestions, corrections, advice, or anything you want to say (except for hater comments), then just write it, or send me a message!

Okay, so there you go, the first chapter. It's short, I know, but I don't like such long chapters. They seem to go on forever. Okay, so guys... Review, review, review! Any suggestions? The next chapter will certainly be longer and if you don't review, it won't be up anytime soon!

Have Fun,

Ash


	2. Sausages and Whip Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. I'm not _that_ brilliant (;

Chapter 2: Sausages and Whip Cream

Surprisingly, I woke up in a very cheerful mood the next morning. I pulled my hangings open, and let the bright sun shine down on me. I could hear the birds singing and the slight breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. It was gorgeous out. I got dressed, and I made my bed. I didn't want the house elves to have to do much work on my bed. I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth again for good measure and put my books in my bag.

As I was walking down to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, I saw Justin getting up from it. Oh, that retarded fool. I didn't want anything to do with him. _Oh, shit. Lily, he's walking over here. Get ready._

"Hey, um... Lily. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so, so, so sorry and I really want us to get back together. I made a mistake. A huge one. Can you forgive me?" He asked, pleading. Oh, wow. Really? I already knew what kind of a person he really was, and no way was I going to fall for those pleading baby blue eyes, or that charming smile ever again. All eyes in the Great Hall were on me now. I knew my answer before it came out of my mouth.

"Justin, you know what? I made a mistake too-" His eyes widened and his face started to break into a grin. "My mistake was ever loving you." I finished, with a smirk on my face. I stalked off to the Gryffindor Table as the Great Hall broke into a chorus of "Ooooooooh"'s. Justin stood there, like a lost dog. _Good. He deserves it._ Then he ran out of the Great Hall, before any further humiliation.

"Ooh, Lily. I never knew you were so feisty!" Sirius Black told me as I sat down across from him, beside Gen. _Why does Gen always choose spots next to the most annoying people?_

"Shut up, Black. I never knew you knew anything." I shot back.

"Oh, yeah? Well-" Sirius started, but he was cut off.

"So, what did I miss? I just saw Justin Adamson running outside while I was coming down." James said. I looked up at him and smiled. I couldn't help admiring the way his teeth glinted in the sunlight. How his eyes twinkled when he grinned. _No. No, Lily. Stop it. You're going mad. You'll be sent to St. Mungo's if you keep this up. _

James was laughing. I assumed someone had told him about what had just happened."Nice one, Lily." he said.

"Oh, thanks." I said, dreamily. Then I tried to remember how my name sounded, rolling off his tongue. _Merlin's pants! Lily. Listen. You... Have... To... Stop... This... Nonsense._

"Lily?" Gen was saying.

"Huh? What?" I asked her, annoyed. Why did she have to stop me from admiring James? She would pay for this.

"I said, Amos and I are going to go play Quidditch later. You wanna come?" Gen asked, a dreamy look passed over her face as she said Amos Diggory's name.

"Oh, uh... no thanks. I have to go to the library." I replied, improvising.

"Nice excuse, Lily. You have nothing to do in the library. We haven't got any work yet. You are coming down to the pitch with me and Amos at 7:30, whether you like it or not. Alright?" She told me.

"Fine, but I"m only going to watch," I said. I liked Quidditch, but I wasn't any good at really _playing_ it. I was only good at running. I was a terrible flier. And I was afraid of heights. _And _I was about as clumsy as a pig on roller skates. "Hey, Black. Pass me a sausage. And whip cream. Gen wants some." I said.

"Well, Lily. I don't know if you knew, but putting my hands down in someone's pants might be considered as being _gay._ And that will not be good for my reputation, but you can always borrow mine," Black said, grinning and winking. "As for whip cream..." We all looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Black, that was utterly disgusting." I said, trying to regain my breath. Then, we all started laughing again.

"Well, Padfoot. I think it's time." James said.

"Prongs, I agree." Black said. The Hall suddenly went pitch black. "What happened?" I said, trying to make out something, anything in the utter darkness. Then, it dawned on me. James and Sirius. Oh, god. Not again. Then, everyone burst into panicked screams and laughter. Suddenly, the lights turned back on, and there was a chorus of gasps from the whole hall. Everything was red and golden. All of the Slytherin's faces were painted red and gold. The professor's robes were red and golden. The banners that were always hung up for the end-of-year feast were hung up in Gryffindor's colours.

"SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER!" Professor McGonagall raged into the hall. After a moment or two, which seemed to last forever, two amused-looking boys stepped out of the crowd.

"Aw, Professor, what gave us away this time?" Sirius asked innocently.

"THIS!" Professor McGonagall yelled into the deafening silence. She turned around and where her butt was supposed to be, there was a huge kiss mark. Every single person in the hall burst into raucous laughter. Even Professor Dumbledore was chuckling. Professor Mcgonagall's cheeks turned red.

"Off to class all of you. Anyone that has Transfiguration this morning, has a free period to fill up that time," Professor Dumbledore said. "Move along, now. Not so fast Mr. Black and Potter. I would like to see you in my office." James and Sirius, who had been hurrying out the doors, turned back to face Dumbledore. I had to admit, that had been an awfully amusing prank. I knew exactly what Professor Dumbledore was going to do. 50 points from Gryffindor, a week's worth of detentions, and he would secretly congratulate them for their amazing work.

I walked outside to Greenhouse 3 for Herbology and set my bag on a seat and got my tools out. Professor Sprout had told us that we would be juicing snargaluff pods. My partner, James, wasn't here right now, and he was the one that did all of the physical stuff. So, I pretended to be busy taking out and polishing my tools until he came. Him and Sirius sprinted into the room and James came and stood beside me.

"Sorry, Lily. Dumbledore kept us." James said.

"So I noticed. It's okay, though. Don't worry. Did you get the usual lecture?" Lily asked.

"Yup. And he secretly congratulated us. Then, he winked. Odd man, Dumbledore." James said.

"But he's a genius." I said, as James got to work, getting the pods. This was sixth year work, but our plants hadn't been delivered yet, so we had to do this. It was boring and dull work, but whatever. At least I was with James.

Overall, it was a very slow day. At 7:25, I got ready, in a new outfit I'd gotten from Grandma. I know what you're thinking. Old, knitted sweaters, but my Grandmother hates knitted sweaters, unless they're good-looking, but this outfit, it was gorgeous! There were white skinny jeans, with a white and red striped shirt and a cute white cardigan over that, with white flats with a rose made out of cloth stuck on it. I think I had gotten the whole colour-coordination thing from my Grandma.

I walked outside, and I actually got a few wolf-whistles. I blushed when Peter Thompson, number two on the List, called me "Hot stuff" and I looked straight at all of the girls that gave me a look as I walked past them, onto the Quidditch field. I met Gen there. She was waiting for Amos. We sat down in the grass, waiting. I never liked sitting down in the stands. The seats were always cold and hard. We talked and Gen told me the latest rumor. When she said it, I gasped and I shrieked, "NO!" Then, James ran onto the Quidditch pitch with a puzzled face. I ran there to meet him.

"James, I know, Gen just told me. Who started it? Who in their right mind would think that I would go out with you?" I said. James looked hurt. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Just please, I'm stressed, things slip out of my mouth. Please don't hate me. I'm just getting used to being friendly. Don't be like Justin. I just said that because of the whole -Lily-hates-James-Potter thing. Please, please, please-" I said in a rush, but he put his finger up to my mouth, to make me stop blabbering. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Shh, Lily. It's alright," Then, he pulled me into a hug. It was the most, heart-warming hug in my life. He was so warm. And I loved his smell. Mm... I could stay here all day. "It sounds like a good idea, though. Lily, for the one thousandth and twenty-second time, will you go out with me?" James said into my hair.

"Yes!" I blurted. He pulled out of the embrace and held my shoulders at arm's length.

"Really?" he asked, awed.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, trying to look calm.

"Why?" he asked. His sudden question threw me off guard.

"Because... You're a nice person. I never gave you a chance to prove yourself before, and now, I'm glad I did because I can see what you're like." I said. Hoping, praying that he would hold me in his arms again, and tell me he loved me.

"Well, do you want to go out next Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked, grinning.

"Sure," I replied. "September 21st?"

"Yup, that's the one. Mind if I watch Diggory and gen play with you? I have to see what the Hufflepuff captain plays like. You know, the competition." He asked.

"No problem, come on. You can sit with me." I said.

"Can we not sit in the stands? I hate them. They're always cold and hard." He said.

"Oh my god. I don't either. At Quidditch games, I always want to sit on the ground. Once in first year I actually asked Professor Dumbledore. He said maybe someday else. It was so embarrassing." I told him. We both laughed. Our laughs sounded nice together. He took my hand and we walked over to the Quidditch Pitch. I noticed how or hands fit together sat down on the grass. Somehow, the grass had gotten softer. Somehow. Then, Amos Diggory came, nodded at us, with a puzzled face and walked off to greet Gen.

James and I talked and laughed the whole time. I felt like I could tell him everything and he would understand. We understood each other. We thought alike. After, I climbed upstairs with a huge, sort of dazed grin plastered over my face. That had been one of the best evenings of my life.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by in a daze of homework, gossip, dirty looks from almost everyone in the school and James. James, James, James. I couldn't stand a second without him. In the Head Dorms, we would fall asleep talking by the fire. He was such an amazing person. The fact that James and I were going out was the most-talked-about topic in all of Hogwarts. As I entered Transfiguration yesterday, Professor McGonagall didn't give me her usual smile, but a disapproving look. Even the teachers knew about it. So did the portraits and the ghosts.<p>

Finally, it was September 21st. I was fretting. What should I wear? What should I do with my hair, so that the wind won't blow it out of it's hairstyle? _Merlin! lily, calm down. Call Gen. Now._ I took that advice. I quickly sent a patronus to Gen. In about two minutes, Gen ran into the room, looking flustered and, well, like Gen.

"Gen! Oh my God! Help me! What should I wear? What about my hair? Hey, that rhymes! Oh, God, Gen. Help me!" I cried.

"Lily, calm down. It's only a date. Wear -" Gen started.

"Only a date? It's my _first_ date with _James Potter_!" I said, exasperated. But I took Gen's advice. I'd learned that in the first five minute that I met her. But now, it wasn't the time to be cherishing memories.

"Okay, Lily. I understand that it's a big deal for you, but you just have to trust me on this one, okay? And calm down. Wear the black sequined tank top and the black sequined flats I gave you for your birthday last year. And then wear your white skinny jeans, tuck your shirt inside the pants, yeah, that's right and wear the white cardigan your Grandma gave you. Perfect. And leave your hair be. It looks gorgeous." Gen finished. I ran over and strangled her in a hug.

"Gen. I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell you this, but Merlin's pants, I love you to bits and pieces." I said, letting her go.

"Lily, I don't know how many times _I'm_ going to have to tell you this, I know, and I love you too," Gen said. "Now, go. You'll be late!"

"Hold on," I said, rushing into the bathroom and applying red lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. I ran out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." Gen said.

I ran downstairs to meet James. He let out a whistle. "Phew, Lily. Someone looks gorgeous, as always." He said, putting his arm around me. I blushed at his comment.

"And so do you. Let's go." I said, and we set off in the cold late September wind. James, being a gentleman, offered me his jacket. After a lot of insisting that I wear his jacket, he draped it over my shoulders. We walked to Hogsmeade, and walked straight inside the Three Broomsticks. Inside the warm pub, we ordered two butterbeers. When Madam Rosmerta came with the drinks, she said, "So, James, finally got her, eh?"

"Yup." said James, squeezing my hand. I smiled up at Madam Rosmerta. I had never been too close with her, but I had gossiped with her more than a few times. She was attractive all right, and she got all of the boys to flirt with her too. How did she manage it?

"Now, you two have fun, right?" she winked and left. We smiled at her as she left.

"Merlin, I love how she's so nice. She lets us do whatever she wants. Came down here with Sirius once, and she let us have a glass of firewhiskey." I felt my eyes widen.

"Firewhiskey?" I asked.

"What? One glass doesn't do anything!" James said innocently. We laughed. I loved his deep, masculine laugh. It made shivers tingle up and down my back.

"Alright, alright. But you're underage!" I said.

"I know, I know. So, what d'you wanna do?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know... Oh yeah! Have you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's?" I asked, amused. I knew he wouldn't know about it, and I knew he would hate it. I just wanted to see what he would do for me. I wonder...

"No. Where is that? It's not too far away, is it? We only have an hour left." James said.

"No, it's not far away. And since when did you start caring about time limits?" I asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind. Let's go." he said.

"Okay. Follow me." I told him. Oh, this was going to be fun. If he didn't walk out. We reached Madam Puddifoot's and I opened the door, leading into the stuffy room with the frilly tablecloths and smiling couples.

"Ohmygod." I heard James mutter.

"What was that?" I asked. I knew perfectly well what he had said. The truth was. I had never liked this place either. I just wanted to see his reaction.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "Let's find a seat." Wow. I was impressed. Aw, he would do this for me. _Lily, what did you expect?_ I didn't know what I'd expected. Him to walk out? _Lily, you're a fool. Why would he do that?_ Because he doesn't like me?_Why did you think that?_ Oh, I don't know. It's a feeling every girl has.

I stopped the mental conversation, and focused on my pink menu. "What would you like, miss?" a handsome waiter asked me.

"Oh, um... a coffee, please? And what about you, James?" I asked.

"Oh. A coffee, please." he said, uncomfortably. The waiter came back about five minutes later with our drinks. We made small talk while we drank. When we left, I decided to tell him.

"Hey, James?" I asked.

"Yes, Lily?" he said.

"You didn't really like that place did you?" I inquired.

"Um... It was certainly... er, frilly?" he said. This was amusing.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't like that place much either. But you passed the test." I said, smirking.

"You dragged me over to that horrible little tea shop for a test?" he asked, flabbergasted. "Are you satisfied the results?"

"Very, very much," I said. We laughed. I looked up at him. He smiled. I smiled. We walked to Hogwarts. I didn't know where I was going. I let James guide me. When I looked, and saw where we were, I asked James, "James, what are we doing here?" We were in front of the tapestry of tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet.

"You'll see." James said, smirking. I hated it when people don't tell me things. I was _not_ a patient person. James walked three times across the tapestry, and to my amazement, a door formed there.

"James, what's going on?" I asked, startled.

"Nothing, Lily. Relax. I have a surprise for you," James said, calming me. I don't know how he did that. "Now, close your eyes." he put his hands over my eyes. We walked a few steps forward, and then stopped.

"Okay, open." James said. I gasped.

"Ohmygod, James." I whispered.

"Do you like it?" he asked, nervously.

"Like it? I absolutely LOVE it! How did you manage it? It's gorgeous! " I said. It was a kind of a room. It had candles all over it. Was that a ceiling? It looked exactly like the stars outside. Of course it wasn't the real sky. It wasn't dark outside yet. Then, there was the little picnic he had set up. It was so cute. On the side, there was a little garden leading up to the small white gazebo.

"Well, I had a little help from Sirius and Remus. But, I did most of it myself," he replied sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Wanna eat?"

"Sure." We walked over to the mini-picnic and sat down. After we had stuffed ourselves, we walked into the gazebo and sat there for a while.

"Lily, I wanted to tell you something." James said, he was serious right now. What's happening?

"Go on." I told him.

"Lily. I really, really like you. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you in the train compartment on the way to Hogwarts in our first year. And I still do. You don't have to go on testing me about it, so I'm telling you now. I've asked you out a thousand and twenty-two times. And somehow, miraculously, you said yes. Now, you may think that I'm a stupid fool, and I'm lying and you may say anything about me and I will accept it. But I just wanted to say that I love you, and I'll never stop. Even if I tried." James said, emotionally.

"Oh, James. I just started liking you. I'm still learning, stumbling, tripping across the scars love has drawn out on me. I've noticed that from all the guys I've been out with, you've been the best one. I think that this is the for-real one, you know? You're the most realistic, smartest, most amazing person I've ever met in my life. And I don't want to lose you." I finished our deep conversation with a sigh.

"Uh, I think we should get going now. It's after-hours." James said.

"Really?" I asked, startled by the time. It read 11:30 on James' watch.

"Yeah. Let's go to Head Dorms." James suggested.

"Sure." I replied, swiftly. _Lily, you just had a really, really deep conversation with James Potter! What's happening? _I told the voice in my head to shut up. I don't care. I loved James and nothing could stop that. We walked up to the Head Dorms holding hands. When we reached the portrait, I realized how sleepy I was. We walked into the room and James lay a blanket and cushions down on the ground by the fire.

"Wanna sleep here?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied. It couldn't be too bad. No, it wouldn't be bad at all. It would be fun. We lay down on the ground holding hands. I noticed how this relationship was stronger than any other one I had ever had. We were deeper, too. I loved our relationship, but I had to make sure that we didn't go too fast, but then again, I was terrible at waiting for things to happen. But I hated it when things happened too fast. It was all up in your face and you had to wait for it to clear up.

"I'm just going to go change, 'right?" I told James.

"Sure, I'm gonna go do the same." he said. We climbed up the staircase and went to our rooms. I changed into my long black shorts (they reached up to my knees) and they were deliciously comfortable. Then I wore my hot pink tank top. I walked downstairs and saw James sitting down against the couches on the ground. I felt my jaw drop. He was only wearing his boxers, and let me tell you, he is a _fine_ fellow. I could see every bit of toned, tanned muscle in his upper body. He looked _gorgeous_! Stupid, stupid hormones.

"Oh, hey," he said, calling me over as he saw me walking down the stairs. "It took you long enough" he winked.

"You-your-your- " I managed to sputter.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Do you want me to go put a shirt on? I usually sleep like this. It makes my body feel less trapped." he said.

"Oh- oh, no. You don't have to do that. I'm good." I could feel the goosebumps on my arms as I walked nearer and nearer to him.

"Okay." he said, putting his arm casually around my shoulder as I sat down next to him. His arms were so warm. And oh, my go. His smell. It made my brain go haywire.

"Lily? Lily, you want to go lie down? You look tired." he insisted. I knew better than to disagree, so we both went to lie down on the warm blanket. _Lily, do you realize what this could lead up to?_ Yet again, I found myself fighting with myself. I know it sounds odd. No, wait. It is odd. Who fights with a little voice in their head? I thought I was going crazy. Mental. Psycho. What was wrong with me? _Okay. Lily, stop it right now. enjoy the night. Cherish the moment. It may never happen again. _No. No. No. It had to happen again. It just had to. And I burst into tears.

"Lily, Lily. Whoa. What happened? Hush. Stop crying. Come on. It's okay. Everything's going to be all right. I'm right here. I'm not leaving." James said, soothingly.

"James. I'm scared. I-I don't want to lose you. I-I d-don't want to lose anyone. It's so t-t-terrifying with You-Know-Who on the loose, and everything's so crazy around here these days. I don't want to loose you," I sobbed into his shoulder. "I wanna- I wanna sit here again and- and talk to you again and - Oh, I don't know. I'm just really, really w-worried!" I could tell he couldn't handle the situation and he hadn't handled the situation much in his life.

"Shh, Lily. It's all going to be all right. I'm not going anywhere," James said. We sat there for a while, me, with my arms around his neck, crying and James, rubbing soothing circles on my back, trying to calm me down. "Are you okay? You wanna lie down?" he asked cautiously. I nodded. I didn't want to cause more trouble.

"James, before I die, I want you to know this. This has been one of the most wonderful, entertaining nights ever, and I love you too." I said. Tears filled my eyes again, but I didn't dare let them slip out. I would loose control. And that would _not_ be good. At all.

"Lily, come on. You're not going to die. Anytime soon, at least. And Voldemort's not going to come anywhere near us when Dumbledore's around. It's okay. And this has also been one of my favourite nights ever too. And I really appreciate you giving me a chance, even though I was such a prat and didn't deserve one." he said. We both laughed weak, and terribly fake laughs. And then, we both fell asleep in each other's arms in the Head Dorms on September 21st. That was one of the most miraculous days of my entire life.

* * *

><p>So, tell me how it was. Good, Terrible, Too cheesy? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.<p>

Surprisingly, It didn't take me such a long time to write this one. I should have made it longer, yes I know, but it's the best I could do in about 3 days, what with school going on and stuff. I know what you might be thinking, skinny jeans weren't created back then, but I looked it up and apparently, Levi Strauss introduced skinny jeans in the 1800's. And you might be thinking that this fic is going too fast, but you wait and see. Teehee.

Sorry, I just gave something away, but if you're smart, and if you're a good author, you would've known something was coming. (: Every story has a good problem, and a good ending,_ and _a good plot.

See you soon (if you review),

AshleyPotter


	3. Professor Marven and Avery

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own anything but the plot. Unfortunately.

Chapter 3: Professor Marvin and Avery

The next morning, I woke up, being strangled half to death by James' muscular arms. I tried so hard not to wake him from his peaceful slumber, but in the end, I had to.

"James?" I asked quietly, poking his shoulder.

"James? James, wake up!" I said, exasperated, and having trouble breathing. I was _not_ a patient person.

"JAMES!" I yelled. He jumped up and looked at me, surprised.

"Whoa, Lily, what happened?" he asked, worried.

"Well, I was being strangled by your arms, and I've been trying to wake you up for the fast twenty minutes, but you haven't been waking up." I said, grouchily. He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Gee, sorry, Lils." he said, carefully. James knew me too well.

"It's okay. Now if you don't mind, I have to go fix my bird's nest." I said. I was still grouchy.

"Your er- _what_?" James asked.

"My hair, James! My hair. Hair. It's the stuff that comes out of your head and other places I will not mention." I said. We both burst out laughing.

"Aw, Lily come gimme a hug!" James said, drowsily.

"Let me fix my hair first. Then you can get all the hugs you want." I said, as I walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, and yelped in horror. My hair was much, much worse than a bird's nest. I looked like a- no, I couldn't even describe what it looked like. Yup. It was that terrible. I brushed through it a dozen times and straightened it with a quick spell Professor Flitwick had taught us in class. _Phew! Thank god nobody saw that. Except for James. Oh no. James _had_ seen it! Lily, whatcha gonna do now?_ For the billionth time, I told the voice in my head to shut up. I ran into my room and changed into my robes. I calmly went downstairs, and ran into James' arms.

"Oof!" James said, as he hugged me back.

"You could have told me that my hair looked like-like-like a rat's arse mess?" I demanded. James laughed.

"No, seriously! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I was getting impatient...

"What? I didn't even notice. Lily, nobody cares. All that matters is that you are you. No one cares how you look. Especially me. I just think you're amazing and gorgeous either way. You know I would still love you if you went bald. Even though I know you will never do that. Ever," He added, glancing at the look I was giving him. "My point is, that I will always love you no matter what."

"Mmm... I love you too. Let's go." And we set off, down the Hogwarts corridors, holding hands. The rumours still hadn't stopped. I was fed up. The ghosts, the portraits, and Peeves had even made up his own song! I wish everyone would stop making such a big deal out of it. When Gen and Amos were going out, it wasn't such a big deal. So, why us? When I shared my thoughts with Gen, she had replied:

_"Lily, it's such a big deal because you're Lily Evans and he's James Potter. Both first on the List. Come on, Lily. Don't tell me you never knew that Victor Hurley from Slytherin has been trying to get you since first year! Along with James, Eric Redfern, Tommy Campbell, Jake Sullivan and many, many others!"_

_"Well, of course I've noticed Victor and his hideously terrible pickup lines, but I didn't know about the others. But it wouldn't be such a big deal if let's say, Eric Redfern and me went out, right? But why is it with me and James? But I don't even know why I'm even_ on_ the List. I mean, what do people see in me?" I asked._

_"Hm. Ask yourself." and then she walked away._

I had been asking myself that question, but still, I hadn't found the answer. It was the very first question I couldn't solve and it was really, really ticking me off. Lily Evans always found a solution. And when _she_ couldn't nobody could. Except for maybe James Potter. Ahh... James... JamesJamesJames. I loved him so much. How had it all started? Once I asked myself this question, I regretted it. Another question I couldn't solve. Love. But then again, I didn't know anyone that could solve it.

"Lily? Lily, come one, let's go in the classroom." James was saying.

"Oh, what? Yeah, yeah, let's go in." I replied, still deep in thought.

"Okay, everybody, let's open up our books to page 142 and read about traffic lights," Professor Marven, the new, attractive, young Muggle Studies Professor said. Sirius let out a low wolf whistle. "Does anyone know what a traffic light is? Yes, Sirius?" A bunch of hands had flown into the air. Everyone knew that she had taken a liking to Sirius Black.

"Well, they're these flashy things that stop the things with four wheels from crashing into each other." Sirius said with a grin on his face. He knew what 'flashy things' and 'the things with four wheels' were. Professor Marven let out a hearty laugh and awarded Gryffindor twenty points. I saw Sirius wink at James as they exchanged glances. James gave him a thumbs-up and turned to me, where we started laughing madly. I knew I was the smartest in this class, being muggleborn and all, but for some reason, Professor Marven hated me. Gen told me that she had heard Professor Marven talking to herself:

_"That dumb Lily girl! Now I can't flirt with James during classes! She's already a mudblood why does she have to take this class anyway?"_

I was dumbstruck at the thought of this ridiculous quote. Professor Marven, blond, attractive, curvy, spontaneous, blue-eyed, jealous of _me?_ Me, Lily, with ugly red hair, freckles, and awkward? That was probably _very, very _unlikely. Well, since I'd been dating James, a lot of girls had been giving me death stares down the hallway, but Professor Marven? Really?

"Lily! What colour is the first one on a traffic light?" Professor Marven shot at me. Oh, that wretched cow!

"Uh... Red. Which tells you to stop your car." I replied, confidently. I had read that in _Muggles: 9999 Facts You Never Knew!_

"Good. Five points to Gryffindor." I didn't argue. When Sirius had given an answer that included 'flashy things' and 'the things with four wheels', he got twenty points, and when I answered a question formally, right out of a book, she gave me five points? _Five Points?_ I glared at her. She glared right back.

"Lily, Lily, calm down." James said, five minutes after the lesson.

"No! I will _not_ calm down! That wretched, old, bat! James, tell me. Is there something wrong with me? Why does she not like me?" I cried, exasperated.

"Well Lily, other than the fact that you call your hair a bird's nest and you're dating the world's biggest prat, I don't think there's anything wrong with you." James replied easily. I blushed at the memory of this morning.

"Ha ha ha! Not funny. _Is_ there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"No, lily. Of course not! You're perfect. No, you're beyond perfect." James said, giving my hand a small squeeze. Satisfied, we went to our next class.

* * *

><p>The moments went by too slowly when James wasn't around. But they went too fast when he was. It was an odd thing, Love. Nobody knew the answer, but nobody could answer it. It was just <em>there<em>. It just _happens_. Love is waking up and thinking about someone and going to bed thinking of them... Love is missing them as soon as they go... Love is the butterflies in your stomach that flutter when you hear their voice... Love is forever growing and never dies. Every time he walks by, I want to say something, but I don't know what. I try to picture what will happen next time we're together. I think of cute things to say when I'm around him. I try to get his attention, even when I already have it. I can't look him in the eye without smiling. I cant get through a single song without thinking of how it's like him or us. I over-analyze everything he does and says around me and feel like a complete idiot for doing everything I do. But I know he loves me anyway. When he leaves for two minutes, I want him to come back. No matter how much time we have, it never seems like enough. And my heart starts to beat slower but faster at the same time.

I looked out the window. The sun was rising. Why was I awake? _James_. Oh, his godly features made my stomach churn, even though he wasn't here. I thought of writing a letter to my mom, it had been a while. She already knew all about James, and I wanted to ask her if he could come over for the Christmas Holidays. He wanted me to meet his parents too. I wonder what they were like. Would they like me? I wondered if James had any siblings; I hadn't asked him yet. We had only gotten serious about Us a week ago, when James told me his parents wanted to meet me. He said he would have loved to meet my parents, and then told me that my sister probably wasn't as bad as I said she was. And then, I had smacked him on the head with my book.

I walked into the owlery, and called my owl down. "Hello, Annabelle! I've missed you so much! Here, deliver this letter for me, hold on, I want to finish it." I told her. I wrote the ending, and read it over:

_Dear Mom, _

_It's been a long time since I've seen your writing. I miss you and Dad so much! Okay, so, James and I have started acting mature and have started to take our relationship seriously. Don't tell me I'm too young. Mom, I love James. I'm sure you understand. I mean, I _need_ him. I can't live without him! So, I wanted to ask you if he could come over during the Christmas holidays. And he wanted me to meet his parents too. Is that okay? _

_Please, please, please, PLEASE tell Tuney to behave herself, and dress nicely. Please, Mom. I really like James and I don't want to lose him. I just really wanted him to meet you guys because I wanted him to know how much you mean to me, and I wanted you to know how much he means to me. _

_So, how's the big whale? Tuney could've gotten a way, way better looking guy than Dursley. The fat old prune. He's so boring, Mom. I mean, Tuney deserves better. Much better than a fat old runt with an obsession with drills. And neither you or Dad likes him, why doesn't she just give up? What the bloody hell does she see in him?_

_So, write back soon!_

_Love, _

_Lily_

_P.S. Don't show Tuney this, and tell her to reply to my last letter; send it with your reply, alright? Love you._

I rolled it up and gave it to Annabelle, to take away. "Tell them to hurry up, okay? Love you." I said.

"I love you too." I whipped around.

"Aw, I love you more. Are you finally up, sleepyhead?" I asked James, walking toward his tall figure leaning against the owlery door. I gave him a big hug. "Mmm, you smell so good..." James laughed.

"You can't love me more than I love you. That's impossible." he said.

"Aw, that's so sweet." I said, smiling up at him. He looked at me, his gorgeous smile melting my heart. We both looked into each other's eyes, and he was leaning toward me, leaning, leaning, leaning-

"I'm most sorry to interrupt, but you two are blocking the door, go get a room!" Severus Snape said. I blushed. Damn him! I was just about to have my first kiss with James Potter.

"Go wash your hair, Snivellus." James said, his face was red. Was it from anger or embarrassment? I blushed more upon seeing him blush. I probably looked like a tomato.

"James, leave him alone." I whispered. Unfortunately Snape heard.

"I _don't_ need help, Evans. Especially not from you." Snape snapped angrily.

"Fine. James, come on. Let's leave." I grabbed James' wrist and walked us out.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for? I was ready to duel him right then and there!" James argued, grimacing.

"James, stop being so immature. You should have dueled him faster." I said, my lips twisting into a smile. We both walked, talked, and laughed down to our dormitory. I looked at the clock above the fire. 10:30; it was so early. I was never up this early. Especially on weekends.

"Lily, go back to sleep. It's early." James said as if he were reading my thoughts.

"Aw, fine. Sleep with me?" I asked, before realizing the hidden meaning in that sentence.

"Er- what?" James asked.

"As in, would you like to come sleep in my bed?" I asked. We both started laughing, but he followed me up the stairs to my dormitory all the same. We finally reached my room, and I noticed how messy it was. "Don't mind the messiness. I didn't clean up this morning."

"I thought the house elves did the cleaning though." James said.

"Oh, not for my room. I ordered them not to clean up my room. I think they should at least get _one_ room off. Have you sen the size of this castle? It's huge!" I said, hadn't he noticed. He had a quizzical look on his face. "What?"

"I only asked you a question, Lily. You didn't need to yell at me." James said, his lips twitching as if he was about to smile.

"Yeah, well. And I wasn't yelling!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Hmph."

"I'm just messing with you, Lily. Don't take everything so easily. Come on, let's sleep." James said, grinning and even though he didn't know it, he was melting my heart too. We walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. James put his heavy arm on me.

"Oof. Just try not to squash me this time." I said.

"Okay." James said drowsily. And when I turned around, he was asleep. And looking at his face, right there, I had the weirdest mix of emotions run through my body. Pain; heartbreak; loss; and... love. And before I knew it, I was asleep too.

* * *

><p>I woke up at around 1:00 in the morning. James wasn't there, but I could hear water beating down on the bathtub, so I figured he was showering. I lay in bed for a while, and then got up and changed. I knocked on the bathroom door. "James, hurry up!" I yelled through the door. No one answered. <em>What's happening?<em> I walked over to his dormitory. What I heard made chills run up and down my spine; that rarely ever happened.

"Now, Potter. You will tell me where your parents are at this moment." Avery said.

"I-I don't know." James said, panting.

"Crucio!" Avery said. James' yells filled the air. My heart was thrashing against my ribs. How did they not hear it? _Lily, go in there and do something!_ "I know you know where they are, James. Just answer me and you won't have to go through all this pain. I ran into his room, my wand in my hand.

"Let. Him. Go. Now! Stupefy!" I yelled. Avery slumped down on the ground in a heap of robes.

"Lily, Lily y-you're awake. You c-came. I- I love y-you." James whispered, still panting.

"James, James! What happened? I was so worried!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It- It's okay. I'm okay. I just need a moment." he said, holding his ribs.

"No, no. Come here, lie down." I said, lifting him up and half-dragging, half- carrying him to his bed. There you go. Okay?" I said, placing him gently onto his red and gold bedsheets. I quickly sent a patronus to Professor Dumbledore, and he appeared the moment the light disappeared.

"Miss Evans, Mister Potter! What happened here?" he exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Well, Professor, Avery was here, torturing me, and then Lily came and saved my arse." James said.

"Well Mr. Potter, you are very lucky that Miss Evans showed up at the right time. Are you feeling alright?" he said.

"Yes, Professor. I think Avery's stirring, though." said James. Indeed, Avery was starting to rise.

"Tell me where they are!" Avery said weakly.

"Avery, you are to follow me into my office. You will not torture my students ever again. Do you understand?" Professor Dumbledore said, and the look on his face was really, really scary. As soon as they left, I tackled James in a hug on his bed.

"I was so worried, you could've been killed!" I yelled, crying.

"Lily, it's okay. I'm fine, right?" James said as he returned my hug.

"Never, ever, ever scare me like that again. Understand?"

"Yes, yes. I'm okay, hun." James said and immediately, I blushed.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." James said, and then he kissed me. And let me tell you, every other girl that has ever experienced this, is very, very lucky. It was the most amazing thing at the time. This was my first kiss and this was exactly how I imagined it to be, just not with James. I loved James. Too much. I loved him so much, that it could be unhealthy. But it was worth it. _He _was worth it. And I knew. I knew that whatever would happen, he would always be there, by my side, and I would stand by him too. In that moment, I knew that anything would be broke apart, both of us out of breath and blushing.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." James said.

"I love you more than you love me, trust me." I said.

"You can't. That would be impossible." James said. And we kissed again.

* * *

><p>Okay, guys! The third chapter! i knew it took me a really long time to write a really short chapter, but there was so much going on, I couldn't find any time to write, with school and family problems and stuff. So, how'd you like it? Was it good? i figured out how long I want this story to be. About 7 or 8 chapters.<p>

GUESS WHAT! I got 3D midnight showing tickets for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2! It's going to be epic! I can't stop watching the trailer! I cried during the trailer! It was so sad, there was a part where Ron and Mrs. Weasley were crying over Fred's body, and I was like "Aawwwwww!" I can't wait! Any thoughts on the trailer?


	4. Boo! Ha, Pranked Ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. You know, it's getting kinda annoying writing this on top of every chapter :/

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: BOO! Ha, Pranked Ya!<span>

Even after a month, the main topic of discussion was still how "I apparently 'heroically' saved James Potter from a deathly attack". I wouldn't say that it was _that_ 'heroic', but I am pretty proud of myself. So is James. And if James is happy, then I'm happy. You see, our world isn't as great as it was before. Now, there are Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, and murders and a whole lot of other things, but sometimes, you just have to push it away. You don't always have to think about it, and if you think about happy things, you'll see this little light, a little ray of hope, of happiness, of love and peace. And you'll feel like you can do anything. That's how I felt.

Today was a Saturday, October 15th. And I had finally gotten a reply from Mum:

_Dear Lily, _

_Of course you can bring James! We would all love to meet him. I've been dying to meet him myself, and I told Tuney to behave herself. Hopefully she will. We're all crossing our fingers, you should too. She seems a tiny, tiny, tiny bit excited about meeting James, though, so she probably won't do any harm. Cross your fingers anyway, just in case. _

_So, when are your Christmas holidays? Sometime in December, right? And they're two weeks long? So, you can spend the first week here at our place, and the next week with James and his family, alright?_

_Okay, work hard, but have fun with James, break a leg! We can't wait to see you,_

_Love, _

_Mum_

_P.S: Say hi to Gen from me!  
><em>

That sounded perfect! But, I didn't know if James would be able to live with my family for a week, sometimes I couldn't handle it myself! But we would make it work together. Hopefully.

I showed the letter to James, and he sent a letter to his parents, and we worked the whole thing out. Apparently his parents were dying to meet me too, and I couldn't wait to meet them, and I couldn't wait to just spend a little time with James alone; no Sirius, jumping out of every corner trying to scare me, and no Gen, who would team up with Sirius a lot. I could just imagine us sitting by the fireplace, not saying a word. Just us, sitting together sharing a romantic moment. Oh, I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>We all worked <em>very<em> hard for the next two months, and when the list came around for those who would be going home for the winter holidays, James and I signed up.

Finally, it was the day that we would get to board the Hogwarts Express and go home. I had just woken up. I walked into the bathroom and just as I was about to start brushing my teeth, two hooded men jumped out at me, both holding their wands. I screamed and slipped on some water on the ground.

"OW!" I yelled. "Ouch, my leg!"

The first hooded figure pulled his hood down. It was Sirius. The other turned out to be James. Oh, I was going to get them good for this, but I couldn't really work out a plan because of my leg. I grimaced as James and Sirius bent down to examine it.

"Oh my God, Lily, I'm _so_ sorry! We didn't mean for this to happen!" Sirius said. I nodded and winced in pain as James tried to straighten my leg. It was bent at a very awkward angle.

"Here, James. Let me have a look." Sirius said. He came around to my other side as James moved over. I slapped his hand away as it climbed up my thigh.

"Hey! Hands off my girl!" James said, pushing Sirius away with a grin.

"It's okay, Sirius. I don't want your expertise on broken legs. When are you kids going to get mature? James, honey, take me to the hospital wing, please." I said.

"Of course, Lily. Here, lean onto me, yeah, okay. There we go. Let's walk to the hospital wing." James said, soothingly. I took one step and fell again, and this time, there was a loud crack, and my other leg snapped.

"OH MY GOD! OUCH! James! I broke my other leg!" I said. "Who's idea was this _stupid_ prank anyways?" I asked. Sirius raise his hand. "Of course." I said, glaring at Sirius.

"Okay, so, I'll, um... Float you by magic!" James said.

"Brilliant! Just don't break my back in the process." I said, grinning.

"Gee, Lily, if I'd known that you'd get scared so easily, I would've gone easy on you... I didn't know you were so weak either." Sirius said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Gee, Black, maybe if you had known that _every bloody person on this planet is scared of Death Eaters hiding in their bathroom, _you would have been smart enough not to do it! Now, do you want to be forgiven?" I asked him.

"Of course, Evans." Sirius said.

"Well then, you'll have to behave. Be a good boy." I smirked.

"Fine, mother." Sirius said, making a puppy dog face.

"Those don't work on me. Make that face to Professor Marven, and she'll award Gryffindor a hundred points," I said with a sour face as we passed her classroom.

We reached the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her little office.

"What happened here?" she said crossly.

"Well, I broke both of my legs, and I was hoping that you could fix them up in a second, and I'd be on my way home." I said, hopeful that she wouldn't keep me overnight. I really wanted to go home!

"Well, dear, you see, it's not that simple. I have to see how bad it is. Hopefully, you haven't fractured your knee or your ankle. If you haven't, then I can fix you up in a minute and you can have a happy Christmas wit your family." Madam Pomfrey said, looking at my knee, and then giving me a sorry smile. Oh no. This couldn't be good. James put me down gently on the bed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, Madam Pomfrey came back and told James and Sirius to leave.

"Bye, Lily! Get well soon!" yelled Sirius as he walked out. But James stayed.

"Hey, Madam Pomfrey, can we have a moment, please?" I asked politely.

"Of course dear," she said, then looking at James, she said, "You, don't keep her for too long, okay? And don't injure yourself either, you've been in here too many times." She said offering a little smile as she walked into her office and gently closed the door. James walked over to my bed and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Gee, I'm really, really sorry, Lily. I never knew this would end up like this. And if you can't make it to your family this Christmas, than I'm the one to blame. It's all my fault." James said, taking me hand as something wet fell on it. I looked at James.

"Aw, James. Usually I'm the one crying. Don't cry, everything's going to be alright. Madam Pomfrey's going to mend my legs up in a minute, and we'll be on our way to King's Cross Station. Okay?" I said, stroking James's prominent cheekbones.

"I'm not crying." James said, crossing his arms.

I smiled up at him.

He leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and waited for his soft lips to touch lips moved with his; his tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entry. I let him in. This was the sweetest, but hottest kiss we had ever had. James poured every single emotion into it. And the most amazing part was, that I _understood_ everything he was trying to say. I tried to do the same thing, tell him it was all going to be okay, reassure him that I still loved him. And I hoped it worked. When we tore our lips apart, we were both breathless. He smiled down at me.

"Lily Evans, I love you. And nothing can ever stop me from doing so." He said, flashing a gorgeous crooked smile at me.

I smiled. "James Potter, I love you even more." Now, I was the one with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away with his hand, gently caressing my cheeks. Madam Pomfrey came into the room at that moment and coughed a tiny cough. James quickly gave me a kiss on my head and walked out with a wave.

Madam Pomfrey bent down over my leg and looked at it from every angle. "Oh, this isn't good, not good at all," she said. "Lily, dear, you fractured your knee. I don't see how you're going to go home."

"No! I have to go home, though! Please! Isn't there something you can do? Anything at all?" I pleaded.

"Well, Lily, if there's another wizard that is of age, then I could do something, but seeing as no one other than you has magical powers in your family, I don't see how anything can be done." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But James is going to be there!" I said. "He's pretty good at magic and healing! Maybe he could help." I said.

"Well, if Mr. Potter is willing, than you may talk to him about it, and I can teach him everything he has to do." she said. Yes! I could go home! I sent a patronus to James, and he was here in less than five minutes. Madam Pomfrey took him into her office and explained everything to him. When she came out she said, "Miss Evans, you are very lucky to have a friend as good as Mr. Potter. It will take about a month for your knee to heal, and Mr. Potter is willing to do all he can to make you get well soon."

"A-a month? But, James what about school?" I asked, stammering.

"It's okay, Lily, they can send instructions by owl, and we can be home schooled for a month. We could go to your home for a while, and then we could go to my home. Okay? Everything will be fine." He said. That comforted me a lot.

"I'm really sorry for everything, James. You don't have to put up with this trouble for me, you know." I said.

"But I want to, Lily. We're in this together. And you shouldn't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing." James said. "We're going to apparate to your home. And we'll tell your parents what happened. I'll fill my parents in, and we can make your room a mini hospital wing. And throughout the whole thing, I'm going to be there for you."

"Mr. Potter, if you could summon all of yours and Lily's luggage, it would be a great help. And then you two can apparate. I shall fill in Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure they will be alright with it." she said.

Once all of the luggage was down here, and I had told James my address and described the entrance so he could apparate us there, we apparated to the entrance hall of my beloved house.

"Nice house, Lils," James commented.

"Thanks. My Mum is an interior designer and my dad's an architect, so they built this place together. We all love the outdoors." I told him.

Our house was pretty big. It was built about about twenty-two years ago, a year after my parents were married. They wanted a perfect house, and since you can't always find your dream house, they built it themselves. It took about half a year to make, so you can probably guess how nice and perfect they wanted it to be. It's in the middle of a forest, so we always feel like we're in a summer cottage, and in front of our house, we have a really waterfall; mind you, it's not very rocky, and the water's deep at the end, so we can dive in from the top of the waterfall. Yeah, that's right, you heard me. We own a waterfall that opens up to a great, big lake; if you're born in the Evans family, you know how to swim before you know how to walk. When I was five, my Dad got these big boulders that light up in the night, so when they do, the water shines in different colours and it's very beautiful. We love jet skiing, boating, my dad loves fishing and this way we all love it. We also have a swimming pool out back, and if you're in the swimming pool in the night, and you look up at all of the trees, you really think that nothing could ever go wrong.

We have a four story home; each person gets their own wing. You see, our house looks really old and cottagey from the outside, but from the inside, we've got the modern-est house in the world. My Mum is really a genius. We have amazing pieces of artwork, and great, high ceilings, we've also got the latest appliances. It's the best house in the world.

In the summer, I always wake up at 6:00 a.m for a morning jog, then I go swim for a while and I go take a shower, get dressed and I've got the rest of the day off. But in the winter time, the whole entire lake and waterfall were frozen and we would go skating. The ice was normally thick. After we would all go inside for a large mug of hot chocolate.

"Mmm..." I murmured.

"Lily? Lily? Lily!" James said, shaking me.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Are you listening?" He pointed at the staircase.

"Mum! Dad!" I tried to get up, but I couldn't. The I remembered that my leg was in a cast and I had broken both of my legs.

"I was saying, Lily, what a handsome guy James is." Mum said.

"I know, Mum." I smiled up at James as he took my hand. "Just don't hit on him and scare him away."

"_Lily!_ When have I ever done that to _any_ of your boyfriends?" Mum said, in a mock offended voice.

"Well, there was David, Tom, Matt, Michael, Brandon..." I ticked them off on my fingers.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute... Who are these people, and why have I never heard of them?" James said, pretending to be angry.

"Well, you see, James, I wouldn't talk about any of my ex's in front of you, because you have this _little_ jealousy thing." I said. "And it's not funny when you yell for twenty minutes, and then, your voice starts to crack, so you go and lock yourself up in your room. Ten minutes later, you're knocking on my door, apologizing! But every time, I forgive you and love you even more." I said, grinning.

"Why can I not stay mad at you?" he said, pinching my cheek. The whole time, Mum was looking at us like she had never seen anything as cute as us, and Dad was analyzing every nook and cranny of James. How he was behaving, if he was good enough, how he looked at me, how he talked to me... Everything!

"Well, Lily, you'd better get upstairs to your room. We weren't expecting you until about 7:00." Mum said. Right then, Tuney came.

"Hello, Tuney. How are you?" I asked trying to be polite.

"I'm fine. What happened to you? You look horrible! Oh, wait. Maybe that's how you freaks look like all the time at school." Petunia said.

"Petunia, that's no way to talk to your younger sister. Apologize." Dad said. Oh, how I loved my father.

"Who're you?" she said, pointing to James.

"I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you. I'm Lily's boyfriend." Petunia was eying James like he was a God or something. Ah, sweet revenge.

"Hmph." She said. She rolled her eyes as he pulled out his wand and made all the luggage (including me) float up to my room. "Will you freaks please stop using those things around me, please? This is a house, not a freak show."

Now James rolled his eyes. When we were settled up in my room, James asked, "What is wrong with your sister?"

"I told you she was annoying. Now you know how I feel. I just try and ignore it though."

"Do you know why she's like this?" James asked.

"Yup. I got the Hogwarts letter when I was eleven, and she didn't. She's hated me ever since. And now, she's probably even more jealous." I said, yawning.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because I've got a smoking hot boyfriend named James Potter." I said with a wink.

"Lily, stop it." James said.

"Stop what? I'm just sharing my opinion. I think you're _gorgeous_ James Potter, but that's not the only reason why I love you. You make me feel what I've never felt before. You bring out the real _me_. You've helped me in a way that nobody has ever helped me before. And I love you for that." I said. I smiled and winked at him.

"Lily, and you're making me feel what I've felt many timed before." James grunted.

"Excuse me?" I said, before I realized what he meant. I looked at his pants. There was a little bump in between his legs. I burst out laughing. I kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing until James tried to explain. It was the most awkward, yet hilarious conversation we had ever had.

"You see - um.. I... um..."

"I see what? The bump? Oh yeah, James. Of course I do. You can't miss it." I said between giggles.

"Lily, do you see what you can do to me? One touch and I feel like I'm in Heaven. One word and I feel like I'm hearing angels sing. Do you see now?" James said.

He leaned down to kiss me. This one was a bit aggressive. I automatically let him in, and our tongues battled each other for control. He climbed onto the bed without letting go. I took my shirt off (thankfully, I was wearing my hot red lace bra) and I was trying to unbutton his shirt when there was a knock on the door. Really? _Now? Now, when I was just about to do some 'things' with James Potter? Now?_

I quickly pulled the blankets over myself and James got off the bed. "Lily? Hey, honey. I'm really, really sorry about Petunia. I know she probably hurt you, and- "

"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine." I said.

"Okay. I'll try to make sure she doesn't do it again. You know how she is. Well. James, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Clarissa, Lily's Mum. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mum said, walking into the room.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Evans." James held out his hand, which my mother took.

"Please, James, call me Clarissa." Mum said.

"Well, Clarissa, you have a beautiful home, not to mention a beautiful daughter too. Now, I know where she gets her looks from." James said. Oh, I was going to get revenge for this. Who does he think he is, sucking up to my Mum? I grinned. Oh, these were going to be a fun two weeks - no, this was going to be a fun month.

"James, I'm flattered," said Mum, blushing. "Just don't say anything in front of John."

"I'll make sure not to do so, Mrs. Evans." James said with a wink.

"Clarissa," said Mum.

"Clarissa," repeated James.

"Right, so James, let's say, after about half an hour, can you bring Lily outside? We're having a barbecue. John's just fired up the grill." Mum said. "If you would like to have a look around, James, you can go with Lily. She'll show you everything. _Right_, Lily?"

"Of course." I grumbled.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here, Mrs. Evans. I've always wondered what Lily' house looked like." James flashed her a smile.

"No problem, James. Anything for Lily's man." Mum said, winking at me.

"Ugh, Mum, don't embarrass me!" I covered my face with the spare pillow.

"So, James will you be sleeping here with Lily, or do you want your own room? This room is big enough for two people, but if you'd like, the guest room is also available." Mum asked him, giving me a pointed stare as if the answer meant the future to our relationship.

"Well, it depends on what Lily wants," James said. They both looked at me.

"Well, he could put his stuff in the guest room and go there if he ever wants to do something private or go to the bathroom, but he can sleep here if he wants to." I said.

"Whatever you say, Hun." James said kissing my head.

Just as Mum was leaving, she noticed something on the floor. "Lily, what's your shirt doing on the floor?" she asked.

James and I looked at each other. OhMyGod.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, So, I hoped you liked it! I know it's taken me months, but my mom's aunt passed away and we were really busy with that. So, I'm really sorry. I'll bring you guys the next chapter as soon as possible. So, review, review, review! And I also want some feedback. In this chapter, I really wanted to show how close Lily and James were and where their relationship is headed.<p>

Be back soon,

AshleyPotter


	5. Crazy Sisters

Disclaimer: Well, fine... I'll say it again. Unfortunately, I'm not J.K Rowling, and do _not_ own Harry Potter. I only own this plot.

Chapter 5: Crazy Sisters

"You see, er, I was getting kind of cold, so, er-" But I was cut off by Mr. Perfect. Git.

"Well, Mrs. Evans, Lily wanted to change her top because that one was itching her. And she was cold. So, she told me what shirt she wanted to wear, and I simply changed it with magic and probably forgot to put that one back in her closet. I really need to work on that." James said, looking as innocent as an angel.

"Oh. Well, that's okay, then. And, may I see this shirt that Lily wanted to wear?" Mum asked, looking at James's undone top buttons. James quickly started to rebutton them.

I felt something warm hit my upper body. I peeked under the blanket quickly. Oh no. No. No. No. James smirked at me. I glared at him. I had to get him back good.

"Of course, Mrs. Evans," James said. "I would like to see it too, I haven't seen it, she told me not to look while she was changing. Obviously I turned around. It's her favourite top, she told me so." Curse him and his good lying skills.

"Oh, really? Well, Lily, I don't see why you wouldn't show us your favourite top. You know, because it's your favourite and all," Mum said, seeming interested. I could count on my mother to always ruin my moments.

I couldn't get out of this right now. Bloody Hell. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. I pulled the blanket down. It was a strapless, low cut, tight fitting black shirt. Petunia had given it to me. It was the sluttiest thing I owned. James smirked.

"Well, Lily. That's quite a surprise. When Petunia gave it to you, you told me that you thought it was disgusting and slutty," Mum said, looking surprised. But I knew that she thought something was going on here. "Okay, James, why don't you go and help John with the barbecue? He can teach you the basics." She smiled.

"Okay, Mrs. Evans." James said as he got up.

"What did I tell you to call me?" Mum asked.

"Clarisse," James said. "Right, gotta keep that in mind."

As soon as James shut the door, Mum asked, "Lily, what's going on?"

"Okay, Mum. Since I'm a really, really bad liar, I'm just going to tell you the truth. I was trying to find my socks when James spotted this in my trunk and thought it would be funny if he put it on me. So he magicked it on me and I was just about to yell at him when you came in." I said. Hey, I'm actually a pretty good liar. I needed to figure out how I was going to get James back. Him and his stupid Marauder skills. He was probably listening through the door. Unless he was really fond of my father or barbecues.

"Okay, if that's exactly what happened-" She gave me a look, "Then, Lily, I have to talk to you about something."

Wondering what was so important, I said, "Okay, shoot."

"Well, Lily, James is a new guy that you've been seeing for a while now." Oh no. Not now.

"I really don't want to have this conversation right now, Mum." I said.

"But Lily, you need to know that-"

"No, Mum."

"But Lily-"

The door opened.

"Barbecue's ready!" Dad said, grinning.

"But I thought that it was supposed to be done in twenty more minutes!" Mum said, checking her watch.

"Well, you see, James did some of his handy wand-working and got it done early. We really _do_ need a fully trained wizard in the family." Dad said, winking at me.

Just then James came up behind him. Oh. Turns out he wasn't listening through the door. Seems like something he would do, though.

"Are they coming?" he asked.

"Yes, yes of course. I was just talking to Lily about something. James would you do your vanishing thing and bring Lily outside, please?" Mum asked.

"Sure." James said. He grabbed me arm and the bed and apparated us outside into our large backyard. We had a few moments to talk as Mum and Dad were still taking the stairs.

"So, what was she talking to you about?" James asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said.

"She gave you the Talk, didn't she?" James asked, smirking.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well, the look on your face. And the way you're talking. You sound disturbed." James said.

"Well, she tried." I said.

"What do you mean?" James asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I cut her off and told her I didn't want to talk about it." I said, grinning. James laughed.

"Still immature, I see." James grinned.

"Prat." I said. "So, is there any way you can get my legs fixed early?"

"Yup. I asked my Mum, and she said that there's a spell, that can heal fractured bones, but it has to be done properly or else you could stay like this forev-" James said.

"Oh. You two are here. Why can't anyone get some alone time outside? I mean, everyone's already inside, and now when we come outside, we find out that our backyard has been invaded by freaks too," Petunia said, coming outside with Vernon Dursley.

"I agree, Petunia," Vernon Dursley said. The fat prune.

"Good evening to you too, Petunia. Hello, Vernon." I said as politely as I could without laughing. They looked so mismatched. It's like a hot air balloon and a twig standing next to each other. His arm was around her waist, squishing her stomach into his.

"Hmph." Dursley replied.

"Well, we're going to go walk and leave you two freaks alone." Petunia said. Psht, like we cared. James started laughing.

"What was that, a humping whale?" James asked.

I laughed.

"It's a humpback whale, James. And don't be mean. They're meant to be together. Forever and ever and ever." I said as I watched Vernon Dursley take, not Petunia's hand, but her whole arm.

"Can you tell me something?" James asked.

"Yeah, what?" I said.

"Well, I was just wondering, why does your sister hate you so much? I mean, you don't have to tell me, I didn't mean to pry," James asked.

"No, no, it's okay. It all started when I got the letter from Hogwarts. She didn't get it. Since then, she's been jealous of me and the whole Wizarding World," I said. "But it's okay, I've been putting up with her for seventeen years, but after a few years, we'll get married, and they can be out of our lives."

"We- we're gonna get married?" James asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"If you don't mess this up, that is." I said.

"I'll try not to," James said, grinning that breathtaking grin. He leaned down to kiss me.

Someone coughed. We looked up to see Mum and Dad coming out of the back door.

"John, give them some privacy!" Mum said.

"No, it's okay, Dad. You've already ruined my moment." I said, grinning up at him.

"I'm sorry, James, but I can't let someone take my little baby girl away from me!" Dad said.

"I'm never going to be away from you, Dad, I'm always going to be right here," I said, patting his heart.

"Aw, I know." Dad said, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Petunia, Vernon! Dinner's ready, come eat!" Mum yelled across the yard, where Petunia and Vernon were doing something truly disgusting with their mouths.

"Oh, Mum, do you _have_ to call them?" I asked.

When they didn't come, Mum yelled, "Or you can come later!"

"Thank God." Dad said, flashing me a grin.

"John!" Mum said, smacking him on his arm with an identical grin.

"I'm sorry, but he always takes the sofa, he can't sit on a normal chair!" Dad said, as we all started laughing.

"So, Lily, we didn't get around to asking you, how _did_ you break your legs?" Mum asked, sitting down on the sofa with Dad as he casually put an arm around her shoulder. James saw me watching an grabbed my hand. Stupid romantic Marauder.

With a glare at James, I started telling the story, "I had just gotten up from bed, and I was going to the bathroom. And then, these two hooded figures jumped out at me and I slipped and fell. The two hooded people turned out to be James and his best mate, Sirius..."

When I finished, everyone was laughing.

"It's not funny! I broke both my legs!" I cried.

"Of course, of course, Lils," Dad said, wiping a tear of laughter away from his eye. "You have to tell me how you come up with such amazing pranks, James!"

"Well, my brothers kind of help me," James said, smiling at the thought of the Marauders.

"You have brothers, James? How many?" Mum asked, suddenly curious. I felt like saying, 'Mum, they're the same age as James and I don't really think they'd like to shag you,'

"Four. But we're not blood-related. We're all extremely close, though. They're exactly like my brothers," James replied, looking at my disgusted expression as though he understood. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

And on we went, talking and eating late into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we got our first letter from Hogwarts. Unfortunately, it had flown in through the wrong window, and we all awoke to a high pitched screeching.<p>

"_Ahh! Bloody Hell! Get this damn bird away from me! Ahh! Stop-you-stupid-bird!" _It was Tuney. Of course. I could hear her running around in her room. Then, for a couple of moments, there was silence.

I fell asleep again only to be woken three minutes later by a messy haired Petunia holding an owl upside down as the poor thing struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Why did this bloody owl come flying through my window?" She said between her teeth, oblivious to the fact that a half naked James in boxers was laughing silently in the doorway. He flashed me a grin and was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't really understand it; I was too distracted by his God-like appearance. He was sexy as Hell. "Lily, I have had enough of your freak foolishness, and I can't handle it anymore!" Petunia rambled on and on.

James was acting something out for me in the doorway. I gave him a look that said, 'tell me later, my sister is yelling at me and I'm tired.'

"Are you even listening?" Petunia screeched in my ear. She followed my gaze and looked at James in the doorway. He grinned crookedly. Bloody idiot. Petunia didn't object, though. She pursed her lips and eyed him like a delicious bowl of chocolate ice cream. Keep your eyes off, honey, he's mine.

"Morning, Lily, Petunia!" James said as he walked over to my bed.

"Good morning, James!" I replied in a false cheery voice.

Angry at the sweet wake-up call Petunia had given me, I grabbed James's head and gave him a nice, long kiss. My hands crept up to his messy hair. Sensing what I was doing, James deepened the kiss. His hand traveled up my shirt onto my waist and his spare hand played with my long hair. I grinned into his lips as a deep growl emitted from his throat. See, we _did_ understand each other.

The whole time, Petunia stood there, as still as a rock, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"So, er- I'll just leave the letter and the owl on your computer table, and leave you two- er..." Petunia said awkwardly as she attempted to close the door, but her dress got caught in it. I remembered food getting caught up in Vernon Dursley's perverted mustache, and frowned against James's lips and pulled away. Poor owl who had to see us snogging.

"What happened, Lily?" he asked catching his breath.

"Nothing... mental images." I said, still frowning.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't know you got horny when I kiss you." James smirked.

I smacked him.

"Your kisses don't give me any horny images. Unless Vernon Dursley's mustache counts," It was my turn to smirk now.

"Lily!" James said, putting a hand over his heart. "Do my kisses really make you think about pervy mustaches?"

"Yup." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Now, leave. I have to change." I said.

"Well... I was kind of hoping I could stay..." James said.

I smacked him hard.

"Ow! I was bloody kidding!" James said, clutching his arm.

"Your muscles hurt me." I pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry for that my very toned and handsome muscles hurt your twig of a hand," James said. "You want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes, please!" I answered, knowing that he actually would.

As he kneeled down and grabbed my hand and kissed it better, Dad burst into the room.

"Why are you all bloody screaming at each other? And what's this about an owl flying through Petunia's window?" Dad asked angrily.

"It wasn't us, Dad. Clearly!" I pointed to James, who's hand was still engulfing mine.

"Oh." Dad said, wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"It was Tuney. The bloody bird flew in through her window and probably scared her. I'm sorry that she woke you up." I said.

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry for barging in on your -uh.. personal time." Dad said, looking at our hands.

"It's okay, Dad. You can go back to sleep," I said. "Thank you for kissing my hand better! It doesn't hurt anymore!" I told James enthusiastically, once Dad had left.

"No problem," said James.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking that we could research on the spell to make your leg better, and then, if you want, we could try it." said James.

"James Potter wants to research?" I asked in a mock surprised voice. "Okay, okay, fine. And yes I do want to try it," I said.

"Okay, then. I'll go grab some books and clothes and be right back," James said.

"No, no. You can just go get the books." I mumbled.

"What was that?" James asked, smirking. I knew he had heard me.

"Nevermind. Hmph." I said.

"Okay, so, I'll just go," James said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Before he could step out, I said, "_Accio James's books! _There, I got them for you." I smiled sweetly.

"But, Lily, you didn't get my clothes," James pouted.

"It's okay. No one cares if you're wearing clothes or not. Trust me, Mum will love that," I said.

"Lily, Hun, everyone loves an almost naked James Potter," James smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Except for me," I said.

"Really, Lily?" James asked.

He jumped on the bed and lay down on me, so that I could feel his weight, but not too much of it. His face was less than an inch away from mine. He started pressing small kisses down my neck. My breath hitched in my throat. He sensed it and smirked against the skin of my neck. He started sucking at the base of my neck, close to my collarbone. His arms traveled up my shirt and his lips came back up to my lips and he kissed the Hell out of me. He suddenly jumped up and off the bed.

I tried to stop panting, but I couldn't. But as I looked up at James, he was doing the same, but he had a smirk plastered over his face. Bloody git.

"Same answer now, Lily?" he asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Are you sure? It doesn't really seem like you're breathing right," James said.

"Prat." I accused, finally catching my breath.

"What did I do?" James asked, putting an innocent look in his eyes.

"You can't fool me with those eyes, Potter," I smirked.

"Aw, but those work on everyone!" James cried. "Gee, Evans, you're tougher than I thought..."

"Well, they don't work on me." I said, closing my eyes. They actually did work on me. But only James's eyes did. No one else's puppy dog faces affected me. It was just his. Hmph.

"Then why're you closing your eyes?" James asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Because." I said.

"Because why?" James asked.

"Because I want to, and you can't make me open them," I said. I really, really, really, _really_ wanted to open my eyes and see his toned abs and muscles, though.

"Well, then. If your eyes are closed, then there shall be no reason to wear my clothes, because, you know, you hate my almost naked body so much," James said.

I opened one eye slightly.

"However, if you _don't_ like an almost-naked-James-Potter-in-boxers, than I shall go put some clothes on," James said, looking at my open eye.

I was against the idea, but I couldn't give in.

"_Accio-_" James started, but I grabbed his wand hand.

"Wait-" I said.

"Oh, I think I've waited long enough, Lily," James said in a serious tone. He raised his wand again.

"But you're going to get tired!" I almost yelled.

"Don't be silly, Lily. It's just one simple spell!" James said.

I hated it when people did this to you. They played with you. Teased you. They would make you say things. They knew what you meant, but wanted to make you actually _say_ it.

"_Accio-" _James started again.

"Okay, okay, fine! I think that you're bloody gorgeous in only boxers and I don't want you to go wear any more clothes until we have to present ourselves at breakfast," I said.

"Merlin, Lily, you could have just _said_ that," James said.

"Fine. I'll make sure I praise your God-like gorgeousness next time," I muttered.

"Yes, you should," James said.

"Can we start researching, now?" I asked.

"Of course." James replied.

"Find all of the books with references to healing bones and stuff and then give half to me and read half yourself," I said.

"Alright, boss," James said, with a wink.

I liked that. Yup, I liked being Boss.

"So, Lily-"

"Boss," I cut him off with a smirk.

"So, boss, would you really take the risk of letting _me_, as in James Potter, fix your legs, even though you know that if the spell went wrong, you might never be able to walk, run or jump again?" James asked.

"Yes, I would let _you_, as in James Potter fix my leg," I smiled.

"Really?" James asked, his face getting soft.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked him.

"Well, you've been dissing me quite a lot these past six years," James said.

I laughed.

"Well, I gave you a chance, so just don't ruin it. If you do, then maybe we can go back to the routine of you asking me out every twenty minutes," I said.

"I shall try not to ruin it," James said.

"Try?" I asked.

"I will not ruin it," James corrected himself.

"Okay, now, let's get o with researching," I said.

We had literally started five minutes ago, when Mum called us downstairs for breakfast and James had to, unfortunately, put some clothes on. Then, he apparated us. We ate and went back upstairs to continue our research. It took us hour and hours, but then, finally, James found the spell we had been looking for.

"Aha! _This specific spell can fix fractured and broken bones with a flick of your wand. But you must be careful. If anything goes wrong, you may be stuck like this forever. It is recommended that you do not do this yourself._" James quoted.

"It's perfect! Okay, so, You can do it, and then take the casts off of my feet and then I'll be able to walk, run and jump like a normal human being!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, the spell is '_Fractura Recepta,"_ James said. "You nervous?"

"Kinda. But I trust you," I said. I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"Lily, I've never done this before, and trust me, I'm scared as Hell. What if something goes wrong, and your legs are stuck like this forever? I don't want that to happen. So, if anything goes wrong, you can blame everything on me, alright?" James said, looking concerned.

"James, James, James. How many times will I have to tell you? I _trust_ you. And nothing's going to go wrong. But, don't worry, if anything _does_ go wrong, James, I'll blame it on you," I smirked.

"I'm okay with that," James said. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yup," I said, closing my eyes. I was sure this was going to be painful.

"_Fractura Recepta,_" James said, pointing his wand at my knee.

I screamed at the pain. It tore through my legs, and burnt my insides.

"Lily? Lily?" I heard James panicking. It was lost somewhere in my subconcious, though because suddenly everything was blurry. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello, my pretties! Thank you for all of the great reviews and favouriters and subscribers (but I like reviewers the best! So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Give me some feedback, review, and have an awesome day! Give me some good reviews, and maybe you'll get another chapter in less than a week (:<p>

Love you guys, (even more if you review)

AshleyPotter


	6. Winter Lessons

Disclaimer: Do people really read these? If not, then why do I have to keep depressing myself by telling you guys that I _don't own Harry Potter!_

And nor do I own 27 Dresses, if any of you guys recognize that line.

Chapter 6: Winter Lessons

"Lily! Oh my God, what happened to Lily?"

"James. what happened?"

"Why was she screaming?"

"Mum! I was trying to do my hair, and I heard someone scream and burnt myself!"

"James, what did you do?"

"Well, she wanted me to do a spell to fix her legs, and I think it might have gone wrong!"

Everyone was screaming. It was too loud.

I opened my eyes.

"Lily! Thank Merlin you're awake!" James said.

"Thank who?" Dad asked.

"Honey, we were so worried!" Mum said.

Dad walked in. "Is she okay?" he asked, looking worried.

What was wrong with them all?

"Guys, guys. I'm alright. My legs feel weird, though," I said wiggling my toes.

"I knew it. It's all my fault! I knew I couldn't do it," James said, throwing his face into his hands.

"No, no, not like that, they don't feel broken anymore," I said, starting to realize what it meant.

"Really?" asked James, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Really," I replied, smiling at him. "You fixed my legs!"

"See, James. You did it." congratulated Mum.

Dad didn't say anything, but he smiled his approval.

"So, can you take my casts off now?" I asked.

"I can, but if you think that your legs are still broken, you have to tell me right away, okay?" James said.

"Alright. Do it," I said. I was hoping with all my might that my legs were fixed.

James lifted his wand up and carefully slid the casts off of my legs. It was sort of painful at first, but then once they were off, I knew that my legs weren't broken.

I bent my knee. I lifted my legs up. I bent both of my knees.

"I got my legs back!" I shrieked.

James grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

I gave him a huge hug, and jumped out of my bed.

I gave everyone a huge hug, and then paused at Tuney. Then I lunged at her.

"Oomph!" she yelled.

"I love you too, Tuney," I said, as I got off her and walked around my room, bending my legs once or twice. Finally! I ran over to James and tackled him into a huge bear hug again, nearly knocking him off of his chair. He hugged me back, rubbing circles on my back.

"I knew you could do it!" I said, smiling. I gave him a quick kiss, and then whispered, "Later," in his ear.

He nodded and got up.

"John! Get the reservations back up for the resort, we're going this year!" Mum said excitedly, pushing my dad out of the room.

"Yay! So the freak can walk again, what's the big deal?" Petunia scowled and walked out.

I looked over at James. He looked confused.

"What reservations at what resort?" he asked.

"Oh. Oh! I forgot to tell you! Every winter when I come home for the break, we book two rooms at the lodge, and we go ski, skate and snowboard! But Mum canceled the reservations when I told her I broke both my legs, and she didn't see the point in going when one of us couldn't go, because we all go as a family," I said.

"One question," James said. "I don't know how to do muggle sports!"

"Oh. Well, I guess I should teach you, then." I said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I guess I could learn there. I'm a pretty fast learner," James said.

"No, no. We'll go to the mountain that's just a mile or two back, and I could fix up your snowboarding and skiing and then we'll go up to the waterfall and go skate," I planned.

"Sounds like a day," James agreed, grinning and gave a quick kiss.

"Let's go tell Mum," I said.

We walked downstairs and found Mum and Dad in their room. Making out. On the bed. My poor eyes! They were scarred for life! I just saw two fifty year olds making out on a bed in my house. And they weren't just any fifty year olds, they were my parents. M_y Parents!_

"Gah! Mum, Dad! You have scarred my innocent little eyes that had never wanted to see that! You were.. er... Ew!" I squirmed.

"Sorry, Lils," Dad chuckled. You know, as much as I loved my Dad, but this was something that I had never wanted to experience. I shuddered. To think what they did in the night.

Mum got off of Dad. Her face went scarlet and she asked, "Yes, Lily?"

"Well, er- uh... James and I were just going to -er go out so I could uh... teach him some sports..." I said awkwardly.

James shoved his fist in his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. Bloody git. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oof!" James grunted.

"James, is something wrong?" Mum asked looking concerned.

"No, Mrs. Evans, everything's great," James said.

"Yeah, so we just wanted to tell you that," I said.

"Okay, you can go," Mum said, smoothing her hair out and fixing her clothes.

I bolted back upstairs, ran into my room and jumped on my bed, covering my face with my soft pillow. As soon as James came in, he burst into a fit of hysterics.

"Shut up, James," I said. I felt a blush creeping up my neck.

"That was bloody hilarious! Ah, you should have seen the look on your face when you saw them!" James laughed.

I couldn't help it. I laughed too. We kept laughing like that for a long, long time.

"I bet they're having hot bedroom sex now," James laughed.

"Ew, James! Shut the bloody hell up! Ew!" I exclaimed, mortified. Oh dear Merlin, the mental images!

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," James said.

"Wanna go up the mountain now?" I asked.

"'Course, I'm just going to go grab my jacket," James said, leaving the room.

I got up, grabbed my jacket, scarf, gloves, boots, skiis, snowboard, and skates, and cast an undetectable extension charm on my bag and shoved everything in it. I was shoving my right skate in it when James came in.

"What have you stuffed in your bag?" James asked suspiciously.

"Just some essentials," I replied. "Let's go."

"So, where exactly are we going?" James asked, as we trudged through the snow and walked towards a little public skiing hill.

"Well, I thought that we could get started with skiing first, so we're going to this hill, right up there-" I pointed to a decent-sized hill that was coming closer as we walked towards it. "and I'm going to teach you how to ski,"

"Okay," James said.

During the rest of the ten minute walk, we talked about how we would tell Professor Dumbledore that James had fixed my legs, when he came up with a brilliant idea.

"What if we don't tell them, and stay for the month? I mean, we would still be working, because they send us the work, but this way, we get the whole month off of school alone. We wouldn't be missing out on anything, right?" he said.

"I don't know, James. You know how Professor Dumbledore figures everything out. And this is our last year, I mean we have to study for our NEWTs!" I said.

"But can't we do that while we're at home?" James asked.

"Fine. I'll think about it. But I still don't like where this is going," I said as we waddled up the snowy hill.

"That's why I love you," James said, kissing the top of my head as we reached the rental area.

"What size? Oh. Oh my God! Lily! It's been SO long! Where have you been? Ahh! I've missed you so much!" Tamara, the girl who worked here, said. She came out and gave me a huge hug.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

James was looking at us like we were aliens. He was standing a few steps back.

"Who is _he?_" Tamara asked, eyeing him hungrily.

"Back off, Hun, he's mine," I said, smirking. I turned to look at him and he winked at me.

"Where do you get one of those, Lils? I want one!" she whined.

"His name is James Potter and he's not from here, so I'm teaching him how to ski today," I said.

"Oh. Of course, I know where you got him from. That fancy boarding school you go to? You've got to tell me where it is. I'm joining next semester!" she said, winking.

Tamara was my age, and she was my best friend in the muggle world. Tamara had long brown hair with a fringe. She had full lips and a dazzling smile. Many, many guys were attracted to her, but she was just too blind to see it. She had rosy cheeks, and long, thick eyelashes, that framed her beautiful gray eyes.

"Of course. So, I wanna rent some skiis. Oh, and is it possible that you could clear off the hill for a couple of hours, so I can teach him?" I asked.

"'Course I can!" Tamara said excitedly.

I quickly told her James's size and grabbed the skiis. I called him over, and helped him get the skiis on while Tamara cleared the hill out for us.

"Thanks so much, Tams!" I said to her as she came back. "Hey, you should come too!"

"Oh, I don't know if I can, you know, I've got to stay at my post..." Tamara said, eyeing the skiis longingly.

"It's okay, just put up the sign and join us!" I yelled back at her as I waded to the centre of the hill with James.

"Well, if you insist," Tamara said, grabbing her skiis and running over to us.

"Hi! I'm Tamara Gray," Tamara introduced herself to James, holding out her hand.

"Hey. I'm James Potter," James said, taking her hand and offering a breathtaking smile. I could almost hear Tamara's heart beating.

When James turned to face me, Tamara mouthed, 'Lily! He's bloody gorgeous! Could you get me one too?'

James winked at me. He knew what was happening. I winked back.

Merlin, this girl reminded me of Gen so much. I would have to get them to meet each other soon.

"So, James. You probably found it hard to walk in skiis all the way here," I said.

"It was bloody difficult," James said.

"Yeah, well. So, to skii downhill, you've got to bend yourself a bit. Yeah, and then you just glide down the hill. Don't move your legs. Now, it's natural for you to fall a bit, but-" I continued, but James had already started skiing down the hill.

I quickly caught up with him.

"Were you lying to me when you said you couldn't ski, skate or snowboard?" I asked him.

"Well, I knew that you had a muggle family, and if you ever invited me, I would obviously want to impress them, so I learned a few things," James said sheepishly. "I just wanted a little time alone with you, without your Mum or Dad or your horrid sister."

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I had forgotten that we were still on the hill, and we both fell into a small bump of soft snow. Our skiis banged together and our faces painfully collided.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Merlin, I'm so sorry!"

"My nose..."

"Ow, I can't get up!"

"Bloody snow!"

"There's snow in my mouth!"

"My hair!"

The last one wasn't me. It was James.

I got up to see Tamara skiing gracefully down the hill. She laughed at my disheveled appearance.

"Lily, I thought you were smarter than that! Snogging your boyfriend while in the middle of a skiing hill," Tamara giggled.

I brushed the snow off of my body as James got up. His wet hair stuck to his forehead and his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He looked kind of like a dog.

"I'm so sorry, James!" I apologized.

"I'm alright," James said. His lips lightly grazed my forehead.

"So, do you know how to snowboard?" I asked him.

"Lily, don't you think sports would be the first thing I learnt?" James asked.

"Huh. Well then, let's go skating," I said. "Tamara, we're going skating!"

"Oh. Already? You just came!" she yelled back from the top of the hill.

"You should come too, doesn't your shift end soon?" I asked her as she came to the bottom.

"Yeah, in a few minutes," she said, checking her watch.

"Then come! We're going to go skate on the waterfall. Remember that time when we were six and Tuney tried to skate down the waterfall-" I laughed.

"-And she broke her arm, legs and front teeth?" Tamara finished.

We recounted amusing and embarrassing stories of our childhood as we walked back.

"Say, do you know any embarassing childhood stories of Lily?" James asked, smirking at me.

"More than you can think of," Tamara replied. They were both smiling.

Uh oh. This couldn't be good. Tamara knew every single embarassing story of mine, before Hogwarts.

"Once she was in the pool and-" Tamara started.

"Oh no. Don't you dare tell him that one," I threatened.

"Oh, I will." Tamara replied, smirking.

I put my hands over my ears and starting screeching a song, but I could still hear Tamara telling James.

"We were all swimming in the pool once when we were like, one with all her older cousins and family in a new swimming pool Lily had gotten. And after, like, ten minutes, we found this weird wool thing floating on the surface. It turned out that it was Lily's diaper, so Mrs. Evans had to come out and get a naked Lily out of the pool as we all laughed," Tamara finished telling the horrid story.

For the rest of the walk there, James made some horrible diaper jokes while they both laughed.

Finally, we were there. I grabbed my skates and put them on quickly. Then, I helped James get into his.

"It's okay, Lily, I know how to do it," he winked and pushed my hand away.

We skated for hours and hours until the sun set, when we went inside to grab some of Mum's favourite hot chocolate.

"Mmm, Mrs. Evans, this gets better each time I taste it," Tamara cooed.

"Thanks, Tamara," Mum said, taking a lengthy sip from her cup.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans, this is delicious," James said, smiling his crooked smile at her.

"Oh, thank you, James!" Mum gushed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yeah, Mum this is great," I offered.

"Oh. Lily, I forgot to tell you, we're having a family get-together tomorrow evening," Mum said.

I gasped.

"Mum!" I said.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" she said.

"No! It isn't wonderful, Mum. Is Marla coming too?" I asked, groaning.

"Yes. And try to be polite to her ths year, Hun." Mum said crossly.

"Mum, how do you think I can be nice to someone who told me to join the Itty Bitty Titty Committee, all through my teenage years?" I said.

James coughed. "Itty Bitty Titty Committee?" he asked between chokes of laughter.

"Shut it, James." I said, giving him a pointed look.

"Lily, your boobs grew out after fifth year, didn't they? Hmm, James? I know you've probably been paying attention to that," Mum asked. Great. Get James involved in it.

"Uh... Yeah!" James said.

"I don't care. I don't like her. And she'll flirt with anyone who'll talk to her long enough," I said childishly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wait! Fifth year? You were ten in grade five, if that's what you mean," Tamara said.

"Oh. No, they have a different program at our school," I said, covering up Mum's mistake quickly.

"Lily, she's coming," Mum said.

"Why can't it be later?" I asked her.

"Because we have to go to the resort!" Mum said.

"Can't James and I go early?" I asked hopefully.

"Lily, do you think I've lost my mind? I wouldn't let two lovestricken seventeen year olds go to a resort miles from their house alone! Who knows what they'd do in bed?" Mum said, winking at James and I.

"Ughh, Mum!" I said, exasperated. I could see a blush creeping up James's neck.

Tamara laughed. "Well, I should be going. Nice seeing you again, Lily, you've got to come over soon! Bring James too! Oh, and thanks for the hot chocolate, Mrs. Evans,"

"No problem. Come back soon!" Mum said at Tamara's back as she walked out the door with a wave.

"She's always so wonderful," Mum said.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I said.

"Yeah, it's time you two went up to bed, big day tomorrow!" Mum said.

I groaned.

"Lily, where are you going?" James asked from a few steps behind me.

"I'm going to take a shower," I replied grumpily.

"Oh. Okay, I'll be in your room," James said.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and turned the heat all the way up. Showers always gave me time to think. I was in there for a long time. Once my minnd was calm and all of my thoughts were rid of Marla, I walked out into my room.

"James, out. I'm changing," I said.

"Well..." James began.

"No," I replied, throwing a book at him. Naturally he caught it before it touched him.

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his arms in surrender as he walked out of the room.

I locked the door and quickly changed into a tank top and shorts.

"James, you can come in now!" I yelled.

I jumped on my bed and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, I know this chapter is way shorter than the rest, but I kind of had a writer's block, which is why it seems kind of choppy. So, give me some constructive criticism! Review! Tell me what you liked, tell me how I can improve, tell me what you want in further chapters!<p>

If you guys read the Author's note, you probably noticed how on one chapter (I forget which one), I said I wanted this story to be about seven or eight chapters long. I have too many ideas in my head for this story to be that short. Now, I'm looking at about eleven to twelve chapters.

So, guys, tell me what you guys want to hear! I hope everyone's summer is going great!

Remember: review to give me some constructive criticism (:

Thanks,

AshleyPotter


End file.
